


can't stop, coming in hot

by fireflyslove



Series: Thor and Carol's Adventures in Sex [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, arm-wrestling as foreplay, flagrant abuse of superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove
Summary: Carol and Thor fuck up a storm. (Literally.)





	can't stop, coming in hot

**Author's Note:**

> *paddles up in my kayak, throws this fic at you, paddles away*
> 
> Uh... is this what having a rarepair means?
> 
> Set sometime between Avengers and Ragnarok, but probably post-TDW
> 
> Title from Pink's Raise Your Glass.

In Carol’s experience, a dive bar in space was still a dive bar. Alcohol was a pretty universal for most of the humanoid species of the galaxy, and it was pretty easy to replicate most of the cocktails from Earth, if she were so inclined. She had been on something of an experimental bent lately, and so the liquid in her glass was an interesting shade of fuschia. It fainted vaguely of berries and chalk. Not altogether unpleasant, but not her new favorite, either. 

She was sitting in a corner booth, leveling glares at anyone who tried to take any of the other seats. A boisterous group had just come in, and they were singing quite loudly. Not badly, but it was still enough to make Carol grit her teeth. They all seemed to be armed to the teeth, and not with the kind of weapons this space station usually saw, blasters and guns and that type of thing, but with slightly more medieval looking objects. They were finely crafted, and if Carol’s guess was right, probably more advanced than the blasters and guns.

They seemed to be celebrating some kind of victory, but the specifics were lost in raucous laughter. There was some louder cheering, and then a deep voice shouted, “A round for everyone!” 

Well. Carol wasn’t about to pass up free drinks. 

She sidled up to the bar, and accepted a glass of (probably watered down) beer-adjacent. A hand landed on her shoulder, and she nearly took it off as she whirled around to see just who thought they could touch her. 

And, well, she  _ had _ asked him to last time. 

“Carol!” he said. “It is good to see you!” 

“Thor!” she was pleasantly surprised to see him here, though the raucous crowd did seem to be his type. “What brings you to this part of the galaxy?” 

“Oh, the usual,” Thor said dismissively. “Can I introduce you to my friends?” 

Carol considers a moment, but it’s always good to have allies, especially when they’ve already bought you a drink, so she nods.

He gestures to the assembled motley crew, and names nearly everyone. Most of it goes over Carol’s head, but she does catch “Warriors Three” and “Lady Sif”, a scorchingly gorgeous woman who Carol would  _ absolutely  _ be buying a drink for if circumstances were even just a little bit different. 

They all take it in turns to recount their latest adventure, the usual suspects of fixing problems and destroying evildoers. Carol soon found herself six tankards deep in the beer-adjacent, and somehow in an arm-wrestling match with Thor. 

He was big (and exactly how big Carol’s memory had somehow  _ underestimated _ ), but she was holding her own here. She didn’t think he was putting his full strength into it, but that didn’t really matter, this was all a show anyway. A show, foreplay… same thing. 

She slammed his hand down into the table, and it very nearly cracked the wood in half. She smirked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play it?” he asked. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Carol replied. 

“How much you want to bet I’m faster than you?” Thor asked. 

“First one there gets to be on top?” Carol said, jumping up. There was no way she was losing this one. 

“Deal,” Thor said, and seized Mjolnir by the handle. “There’s a very large rock outcropping on the outskirts of this city.”

“I know the one,” Carol said. And before he could say anything else, she had turned and run out the door. He was hot on her heels, and the hammer was singing as he swung it in circles to gain momentum. She had no need of such assistance, and shot off as soon as she was clear of the overhanging roofs. 

A great glowing curve spread out in her wake as she arced through the air. She looked behind her to see Thor flying, and put on an extra burst of speed. She touched down on the top of the rock seconds ahead of him, and he slammed into her, knocking her off her feet.

Carol let out an  _ oof _ as they tumbled over, and it took a quick blast to remain upright. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she pulled their mouths together. Evidently neither of them was pulling their punches, and they rolled down the slanting rock. They got tangled in his cape, and came up laughing. 

“I won,” she said. 

“Indeed you did!” he said, sounding delighted. 

“Good, now take those off,” she said, gesturing to his clothes. She reached for her own, pulling her shirt off over her head and tossing it up the rock. Hopefully she’d be able to find it later. 

For his part, Thor was undressed nearly faster than she could comprehend, and Carol bit her lip at the sight of his broad chest. She pressed a hand to the center, and he took the hint, leaning back. Carol kicked off her shoes and pants and sat on his lower abdomen. 

“You weren’t even trying to win that arm-wrestle,” she said, mock accusation in her voice.

“Not at all!” he replied. “I much prefer other kinds of wrestling.”

“Do you now?” she asked. 

In lieu of a verbal response, he wrapped his arms around her thighs and tugged her forward until she was hovering over his face. 

“May I?” he asked, eyes glinting blue in the brilliant moonlight.

“Please do,” she said. 

He took more care this time, stoking the fire of her arousal rather than pouring an accelerant on it. Thor was sinfully good at this, his tongue hitting just the right spot at just the right time for her to nearly lose her balance. She grabbed onto his wrists for support, and this seemed to only encourage him. It took her a few minutes to figure it out, but he wasn’t just good at this, he was actively teasing her, keeping her balanced on the edge, and never quite letting her go over. 

When she realized, she freed a hand to reach down and plunge into his hair. “Stop being a tease,” she said.

“My apologies,” he murmured, and the combined sensation of his speech and the rough hairs of his beard surprised a jolt out of her that crackled between them.

He narrowed his eyes at her, and reapplied his mouth, finally hard and fast enough that she felt the pressure building in her spine a few seconds before her orgasm washed over her. 

As soon as the aftershocks rolled through her, she scooted back down his chest. “You’re too good at that,” she accused. His face glistened with her slick in the moonlight.

“Thanks,” he said, a wide grin splitting his face. She bent down and kissed the grin off him, reaching behind her without looking to grab his cock. It was a further reach than she was expecting, but she got her hand around it… barely.

His grin had turned into something more awestruck and he groaned as she gave him a few rough tugs. 

“How do you fit this inside people?” she asked, rising onto her knees so she was straddling his hips. 

“Very carefully,” Thor choked out.

“Ah, well, that’s a problem. I’m not that careful,” she said, and with no warning, dropped down onto him. The stretch was amazing, even more than she had been expecting, and a bright line of pleasure/pain burst through her. The look on Thor’s face made it more than worth it. 

She rose up and dropped again, before leaning forward to brace her hands on his chest. Her hands were starting to glow but then… so were his. Energy cracked between them, and whether it was a photon blast or a lightning bolt, Carol wasn’t sure. All she was aware of, at least for the moment, was exactly how deep Thor’s cock was inside her and the building fury of their powers playing off each other. She briefly attempted to find a rhythm, but when Thor fucked up into her from below, she lost it. Their hips slammed together like cracks of thunder, and then suddenly the ball of energy between them exploded. 

They came together at the same instant, and Carol’s vision whited out as the energy sped through her body, her form becoming a lighting rod. She shot the excess energy her body couldn’t contain up, off into the atmosphere, and when her vision cleared, she saw Thor with his hammer raised up over his head, a trailing lightning bolt rising from it. 

Thunder cracked overhead, and a sudden gale whipped up, heralding the arrival of a storm. 

“Did we just fuck a storm into existence?” Carol asked, raising her voice over the whine of the wind.

“I believe we did,” Thor replied. “We should probably find our clothes before they blow away.”

At that, Carol scrambled for them, hopping on one foot while tugging her pants onto the other, her shirt gripped in her teeth. The tempest overhead was still gaining fury, and just as she got the shirt on, a torrent of rain opened on them. 

“Next time,” Carol said, “let’s do this on more meteorologically stable planet.”

“Agreed!” Thor said, settling his cape into place.

“Until then!” Carol said with a smile. 

“Farewell!” Thor said.

Carol pushed her wet hair out of her face, and shot up into the full fury of the storm, taking a moment to enjoy the buffeting winds before leaving the atmosphere for the next problem that needed solving.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found anywhere you can purchase lightning rods @fireflyslove


End file.
